


Goodbye, my love

by QueenOfGlitter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlitter/pseuds/QueenOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, The Doctor will always choose Clara over Missy.</p>
<p>Just a REALLY short, pretty sad, drabble I wrote after watching The Witch's Familiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Doctor, Missy, Clara, the TARDIS or vortex manipulators.

"I love you," Missy choked out, close to tears.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. For what felt like an eternity, he just stood there, back turned to Missy.  
Then, he turned to look at her, his sad eyes meeting her teary, pleading ones.

There were a million words behind the Doctor's eyes. So many things left unsaid. Yet, what came out of his mouth was pretty simple.  
"I know."

The Doctor held Missy's gaze for a long, yet way too short, moment. Then he turned away.

He walked up to Clara, who was waiting, watching them from the distance, an intense hate burning in her eyes as she regarded Missy. The Doctor took her hand, and together they dissapeard into the TARDIS. The doors slammed shut, and the Police Box dissapeared, with that achingly familiar sound.

And Missy was alone. All alone on a deserted planet, with nothing but a broken vortex manipulator. Left to fix it on her own, or left to die if she couldn't find the material.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she whispered.  
For a moment longer, she stood there, staring off into space. And then she fell to her knees, as she finally allowed herself to cry. 

And as the sun went down, leaving the planet cold and dark, three little words broke the dead silence. Three words, so broken and small they would make even the most cold-hearted person cry:

"Goodbye, my love."


End file.
